


We Could Do it You Know

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Series: Our Slice of Paradise [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, Bellatrix and Hermione live in the same apartment block across the hall from each other. Prequel to Lost in Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Do it You Know

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns everything. I own nothing but my imagination. Not for profit.

They sat together at the park, accidentally watching the sunset as they lay on the grass.

Hermione broke the silence "We could do it you know. We could buy an apartment, and rent it out like you always wanted." She paused not turning to Bellatrix, she was sure she'd lose her nerve if she did. "We could move to South America, somewhere in the middle of nowhere and live off the rent our London home brings in." Bella grinned slighty still staring across the tops of the trees at the fierce red sky streaked with dazzling shades both darker and lighter. Kitten always was the practical one, and she always covered all the angles. Hermione continued after a moments contemplation "We could do anything. We could retire by the beach at 40. We could stick around and volunteer, or do crazy things! Like make those double chocolate brownies you love..." They both broke their gazes away from the sky at Hermione's reference to the chocolate brownies to glance at each other. Soon Bella was laughing and Hermione was too, leaning against each other as they dissolved entirely into giggles at the memory of last week.

Hermione had been home attempting to train Crookshanks, but he was having none of it. All of a sudden she heard a loud bang, followed by a string of loud profanities coming from Bella's apartment across the corridor. Deciding to intervene before she started exploding things, Hermione had opened Bella's door cautiously, "Bella?" she whispered not wanting to startle her. Her eyes locked on the figure standing in the kitchen, cradling a bowl as she continued to curse at the oven. After a moment of shock she started laughing. The darkest, most fearsome, and utterly terrifying chief executive in probably the world, was covered in flour and splatters of chocolate from top to bottom, cradling a bowl which she was stubbornly stirring as she continued to colourfully describe where the oven could stick it. Bella turned at a sound to see Hermione standing in her doorway, doubled over with laughter. "It's not my fault!" Bella scowled "the oven's out to get me" she grumbled, it was all her fault she was in this mess. "Try cooking, she said" Bella put the bowl down "It'll be fun, she said", she grabbed a handful of the flour entirely covering the kitchen counter, and sweetly smiled at Hermione "I think you're right" Hermione had started to cry with mirth "it will be fun". Hermione didn't have a chance to realise that Bella held a handful of flour, and was slowly trickling it down Hermione's arm, and then shoulder before she plonked the entire handful on top of her head. Hermione stopped laughing, shocked. This time Bella was starting to double over in laughter "Why you" Hermione stopped talking as she noticed the evil glint in Bella's eye. "What?" she asked suspiciously. Bella's smile was positively gleeful "I really need a hug" Bella was still covered in flour, enough to make several hundred cakes, and more than enough to completely cover Hermione in flour. "Bellatrix Black" Hermione knew she had no chance, and was slowly backing out of the door "Yes dear?". If she could only make it to her own apartment. She barely had time to think the thought before Bella lunged forward and covered Hermione's other arm in flour, Hermione yelped and made a dash for her door. She just made it inside but there wasn't time to stop and close the door. Leaping over the sofa she turned to face Bella, who was currently sporting a very predatory look. Hermione gulped. There was no way she was going to escape, and she hadn't. They had spent the afternoon chasing around the apartment, Bella covering everything completely in flour, including Hermione when she finally caught her.

Pulled from the memory they turned to each other smiling, and Bella broke the brief silence thoughtfully "I still think the oven has an evil agenda". Hermione started giggling again, never more glad that she had Bellatrix in her life. At that thought the slightly sombre mood which had crept into her tone earlier returned. "We could do anything, and we could do it all together." Hermione paused, this was the moment, this was make or break. "So, what do you say, are you crazy enough to go along with me?"

Bella simply smiled, looking back at the tree tops still leaning slightly against Hermione "I promise."

"You promise?" Hermione wasn't sure if she had just heard what she wanted to hear, so she had to double check.

"I Bellatrix Black, hereby promise to retire with you, at 40. I promise that we can have margaritas on the beach at 10am, after staying up all night marathoning some silly show we watched when we were in our twenties, and to still laugh at every joke, even harder than we did when we first watched it." She was caught up in the scene playing in her head "Maybe one of us will smoke, and the other will tell her off for it, and maybe we'll have a dog that always gets sand on the sandwiches when we have a picnic on the part of the beach that is our backyard" she trailed off.

For a moment, Bella stayed quiet, lost in the fantasy. It was a fairy tale that said much more than she was saying, than she could say. It spoke of a different kind of love than two friends having a picnic on the beach but her lips refused to part and her vocal chords froze. Hermione had been gazing at the woman next to her on the grass but after a moment, too soon, she also looked away.

The last glimpse of the sun had disappeared a few minutes ago, and already darkness was descending upon the tree tops.

A/N Let me know if you think this works better as a one shot, or has potential for more


End file.
